Madness Incarnate
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Episode 4: Shadow comes across the universe of American Mcgee's twisted version of Alice, and finds here battling demons of regret from killing Bumby in her diseased mind. Can our hero step in to help?
1. Chapter 1

**A new chapter in the Shadow X saga begins! And with one of my favorite characters too!**

Madness Incarnate

Ch. 1

"Well that was dumb." Said Shadow as he cruised through interdimensional space. "I mean, I had to help make muffins. **HOW DOES THAT HELP ANYONE!?**"

He then stopped as he passed by a certain universe.

"Isn't that…nah, it couldn't be."

On entering, Shadow finds himself in 1875 London, filled with…lots of dirty people.

"Yup, I was right. This is the American McGee's Alice universe. I guess I did see blood when I passed by."

He then began to explore, finding sidewalk markets, homeless bums, and whores everywhere he went.

"Yeesh, now wonder the history books I read said this was a bad time. It's just misery and despair around here."

*BUMP*

"Oops, sorry, my baoooOOOOH MY MONEY!"

A girl with black hair and pale skin, wearing a black and white dress slowly got up from the ground. "No no, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm terribly sorry."

"Um, okay." Said Shadow awkwardly. As soon as she walked off, he immediately freaked out….in his head of course, because it'd look weird in public.

"_Holy cupcakes in a dessert factory, that was Alice! I can't believe I actually met her! Maybe I should go talk to here. After all, I'm a big fan of her games, since she was so badass in them! NO! I've interfered in this universe enough. I should probably just go."_

Suddenly, a loud feminine scream was heard.  
"Ah, dammit." Shadow quickly hurried to where the noise came from, and found Alice on her knees, cowering from something…but there was nothing there.

"Please, stay away! Don't hurt me!" She screamed through the empty alleyway.

"Okay…this is weird." Shadow said, scratching his head. "But then again, she is crazy."

Alice then let out a final scream, and passed out. Shadow proceeded to then pick her up.

"I'm assuming I've entered this universe after Alice killed Bumby, so I should probably take her over to Witless."

He then glanced around, and noticed how all the streets were very maze-like.

"I think I might want to ask for directions…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, ready for launch in three, two, one… *fart noise***

Ch. 2

Alice slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed her head. She was sitting on the couch in Nurse Witless's living room.

"Oh good, your awake, Alice."

Alice turned her head to see Witless herself. "Well Nurse, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you, but I should thank you from taking me out of the street."

"Oh that wasn't me, dearie." Said Witless. "This boy dressed in black brought you in her. Said you gave him quite a fright when you passed out in the street. Must be new in town, since everyone's knows about your rants."

"_Boy in black…." _Alice remembered bumping into a teenage boy dressed in black earlier.

"Well, I'll be going now," Alice got up and walked out the door. _"There's something about that boy….oh, it's probably nothing. Still, I suppose I should talk to him if I ever see him again."_

"Okay, time to go and never see this place again." Shadow said. "I just gotta find the area I entered, and then **leave. **Hopefully, I won't run into Alice.

Shadow then immediately turned the corner and came face to face with Alice.

"OH, SON OF A –"

"Oh, it's you! Listen, I didn't get to thank you earlier and-"

"SorrybutIcan'ttalktoyoubye!" Shadow then took off, running down the street.

"Hoo…I think I lost her." He said after running several blocks.

"I can assure you that you did not." Shadow spun around to see Alice standing right behind him.

"Would you please explain why you were running from me like a man possessed?"

Shadow sighed. "Well you see, the thing is…"

**ONE SUPRISINGLY LONG EXPLANATION LATER**

"And that's the whole deal." Shadow finished.

"So you're one of several different guardians of the multiverse, and you just happened to be visiting this one?" Alice asked.

"….yes."

"And as per protocol, you already know my whole backstory?"

"…..yes."

"Well…then I suppose there's something you can help me with."

Shadow was surprised. "Erm….okay."

"Lately….my trips to Wonderland have been less than pleasant. Strange creatures have been attacking me every time. Think you could help with that?"

"Why yes… with the APERTURE SCIENCE MINDMELD DEVICE!"

Shadow then proceeded to pull out a strange looking helmet, and placed it on his head.

"All I have to do is go inside your mind, and we'll see what the problem is," he said. "Ready?"

"..I suppose-"

"THEN LET'S DO THIS THING!" Shadow pressed a button on the helmet, and the two then passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I have a deadline. This fic needs to be finished by Sunday so I can start on another with Woodlandspirit13. Problem? IT'S PAST SUNDAY NOW! I must hurry, or she will inflict her wrath upon me! GAH!**

Ch. 3

Both Alice and Shadow were falling, falling down the…*ahem*… "rabbit hole" into Alice's mind.

Soon, they landed in the Vale of Tears…at least, that's what is was called before. After the damage Bumby caused, it is now the Vale of Doom, crawling with what remains of the Ruin menace.

"Well, we're here." Shadow said, taking a look around. "Now where are those creatures you said were terrorizing ya?"

Alice, now clad in her classic dress, got up and pointed behind him. "Right there."

Shadow turned to face what looked like giant alien spiders – only they had the Jabberwock's head.

"_Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiceee….what you did was unforgivable… you should be ashamed!"_

"But he ruined my life, as well as that of other children!" Alice protested. "He deserved to die!"

"_He was a human being, and deserved forgiveness! But you do not for what you have done! UNFORGIVABLE!"_

Shadow, looking back and forth at the exchange, scratched his head. "This is just a random guess, but are they talking about Bumby?"

Alice nodded "For days, they have tormented me, saying I shouldn't have killed. But he was a monster of man, and he deserved to die! Or did he? I...I don't know anymore!" She fell to her knees, and started to sob.

Shadow looked at her. This was not the Alice he knew. The Alice he knew was headstrong, a fighter. Hell, it's those qualities that drove him to play the games! She wouldn't just give up and surrender.

"Those weird Jabberwock things must be affecting her somehow," he thought. "They must be using subliminal mind control to make her react the way she's reacting. Well, let's see what happens when I take that away!"

"Hey!" Shadow yelled at the creatures. "Leave her alone!"

The head Jabberspider (that's what I'm calling them) stepped up and laughed. _"And what are you going to do if we don't, LITTLE BOY?!"_

Shadow walked up to the leader until he was face-tougly-face with him….and attacked.

"FUS RO DAAAAAAAAAHH!" he yelled, firing a beam of energy point-blank into the leader's face, incinerating it. The others than attacked, but they were no match. Shadow whipped out his Subsonic Repeater and shot several shots into each ones face. One however, played it smart and jumped onto Shadow's back. He threw him over his head and smacked him with his hammer. At that, every enemy in the area was dead.

Alice slowly got up, and then twirled her Vorpal Blade in her hand. "Well, it feels good to be me again." She proclaimed "Thanks Shadow. The beasts control over me has been destroyed."

"Um….yippee?" he said awkwardly.

"Still, there are more here somewhere."

"How can you tell?"

"I sense them. This way."

Alice led the way through the twisted and destroyed Vale of Doom. After about 10 minutes, they arrived at a small broken- off section of the Hatter's old factory. The Jabberspiders were spread out everywhere.

"Ready?" Alice said, turning to Shadow.

"Hell yes."

The two then attacked, Shadow firing his Riot Cannon, and Alice firing her pepper grinder. This decimated several enemies, attracting the attention of more.

The duo landed, and raised hell with their melee weapons. Alice sliced off the head of a Jabberspider with her Vorpal Blade, while Shadow eviscerated several with his dual lightsaber.

Soon enough, only one remained. Alice grabbed it by the head.

"Who is responsible for your creation?" she asked.

"_I will tell you nothing! You cannot make me talk!" _the Jabberspider said in defiance.

Shadow spit on his finger, and waved it menacingly. "Weeeet Wiiiiiiily!"

"_GAH! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"_

"Then tell us: Who is responsible for all this!" Alice shouted.

"_I can't tell you, or he'll kill me. BUT, I can tell you that he's holed up in the Hatter's Domain. At least, what's left of it."_

"You still should have told us though." Alice said in an ominous voice.

"_Why is that?"_

"Because you were going to die anyway." Alice then hacked of the Jabberspider's head.

"Hey!" Shadow said. "That was a bit much, don't ya think?"

Alice turned to him with a serious look on her face. "These creatures are abominations, just like the Ruin. They must be eradicated, or they could possibly corrupt my mind."

"Well…okay." Shadow said. "I was just saying though, because it was intelligent. It talked to us y'know."

Alice got up in his face. "Even intelligent creatures can be monsters."

Alice then headed off to the Hatter's Domain, with a slightly creeped-out Shadow following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you like ponies?**

**Do you like cartoons?**

**Do like creepypasta?**

**Or random ramblings?**

**If all these things are things you like, then shadow delta47 is the place for you.**

**Man, that was a bad imitation of that Adventure Time commercial.**

Ch. 4

The duo soon arrived at the Hatter's Domain. Surprisingly, only small portions were missing, while all the other structures were intact. Madcaps poked their heads out of their teacup houses to see the visitors. Alice payed them no mind, while Shadow looked at them nervously.

"Say, why aren't they attacking us?" he asked. "They attacked when you were here last time."

"Last time, the Ruin had invaded and corrupted everything." Alice explained. "The Madcaps were confused and scared, and took everything to be an enemy….including me."

They came to the Hatter's laboratory, where he was fiddling around with a strange new device.

"Hello Hatter."

The mad tea scientist immediately jumped, and turned towards them. "I see you have come to meddle in my affairs, mess with my contraptions, sabotage my works!"

Shadow scratched his head. "He talks like that a lot, doesn't he?"

Alice nodded. "Whether you know it or not Hatter, someone has taken residence in your domain….someone who is attempting to destroy my mind."

The Hatter rubbed his chin then responded. "My workers have been complaining about noises coming from the garbage chute. Perhaps the answer to your problem, your conundrum, your situation, lies in there."

"My thanks, Hatter." Alice headed over to the nearest chute, and jumped in, pulling Shadow with him.

When they landed, they found the garbage disposal had been turned into a makeshift domicile. And sitting in it was none other than….

"You." Alice said, staring down angrily at the Jabberwocky himself, now fully mechanical.

"None other." He responded. "You should have guessed it was me. You may have killed me, but my consciousness still remained. After fully gathering my own mind after traversing Wonderland in ghostly form, I hypnotized the Hatter into building me a new body. He has no memory of the incident, as you can see. But then the Train came, and I had to put my plans on hold. "

He smiled, which showed strangely on his mechanical face. "Of course, that doesn't mean I wasn't keeping my eye on you. I watched as you traversed Wonderland for information on the Train, then tracked down the Dollmaker and destroyed him, along with the Train. I saw you did the same with his real-life counterpart."

Alice's expression remained unchanged.

"However, I saw this as an opportunity to drive you even more insane. I hypnotized the Hatter once more to construct drones for me…..as you can clearly see; they served their purpose for a while."

"What do you mean, beast?" Alice said in a deep murderous voice.

"What I mean is that I knew you would destroy them. I knew you would find me. And I am fully prepared to KILL YOU."

"Are you madder than I am? If you do so, Wonderland and everything in it will cease to exist!"

"Don't you understand, my dear, dear Alice? The Queen may be your dark side, but _I_am your true madness. _ I _was born the day your family died and your house burnt down. _I _am the one responsible for making your life a LIVING HELL. And now, I intend to make it even worse...by ENDING YOU!"

The giant mechanical beast then lunged, talons extended. Alice dodged, then began firing her pepper grinder. But the Jabberwock was too fast, and he knocked it from hands. Before she could pull anything else out, he pinned her to the ground.

"Burn in hell, you repulsive monster." She spat.

"Oh, believe me…" he said with a demonic smile. "I already have."

*SLASH*

The Jabberwock's arm clattered to the floor. Both Alice and the beast looked to see who did it."

"You know…" Shadow said, twirling his dual-lightsaber in the air. "I always hated being ignored."

The Jabberwock started chuckling, which slowly turned into stark-raving, mad, shrieking laughter. "I see your friend has guts, Alice. Allow me to spill them."

He lunged, but Shadow was ready. He jumped back, then jumped forward, spinning his lightsaber. He managed to take off both of the beast's wings, then rolled beneath and slashed at its belly. The Jabberwocky howled in pain, then shot its laser vision straight at the boy. Shadow quickly spun his lightsaber at rapid speed, deflecting the blast right at the Jabber's neck. It quickly gasped in pain, and fell to the ground, barely breathing.

Shadow slowly walked up to the abomination, and leaned down to look him in the eye.

"So it was you all along….obvious I suppose, but know that we know, you can't be left alive.

The Jabberwock coughed, then said, "Really? Even if I do die, Alice's madness will remain, in a way. She lusts after blood and death, and holds everything in contempt. Plus, she lives in the slums. Why kill me, knowing that all that will remain unchanged?"

Shadow smirked. "Why? Because she's my friend, and I'm willing to help her anyway I can. Meaning I could probably get her nice place to live, someone to love….maybe even a job."

He then got right in the Jabberwocks face. "So you can just go ahead and die, you f &*er."

And with that, Shadow lopped the beast's head off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter! Then I can focus fully on Attack of the Nightmare with woodlandspirit13! Go to her profile if you wanna read it!**

Ch. 5

Both Alice and Shadow slowly woke up back in the alley. They both rubbed their heads, and faced each other.

"Well," Shadow said. "I gotta say, Wonderland's one interesting place. I'm glad I could help though." He turned to leave. "See you around."

Suddenly, Alice grabbed his shoulder, and looked him in the face. "All those things you said back there…..to the Jabberwock…..did you really mean that?"

Shadow looked confused for a second, then smiled. "Well duh. We're friends aren't we?"

Alice smiled and started tearing up. "No one…no one other than my own family has been so kind to me…."

Shadow hugged her as she continued to cry, feeling the tears wet into his shirt.

After a while, she stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I really need to go right now, but there is one thing I can do for you right now." Shadow then snapped his fingers, and Alice felt a jolt through her body.

"You can now change into your Wonderland counterpart in the real world, along with all your weapons. If anyone tries to rough you up, you know what to do."

Alice nodded. "Will you be coming back?"

Shadow nodded. "Count on it. I'll visit anytime I can."

With that, he teleported out back into subspace.


End file.
